Warten auf den Vollmond
by LinMo
Summary: In den Büchern wird die Entwicklung zwischen Tonks und Lupin nur angerissen. Was ist in den Monaten nach Sirius Tod passiert? Warum bricht es gerade am Abend nach dem Tod des nächsten Ordensmitglieds aus ihr heraus? Ein Rückblick und ein vielleicht kurzer Blick in die Zukunft. Das Rating bezieht sich auf die folgenden Kapitel.


Die Hexe warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das nächtliche Hogwarts, dass sich vor dem sternenbefleckten Himmel abhob, dann schloss sie die Augen und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Als sie einige Sekunden später in der Küche des Fuchsbaus landete, bemerkte sie zu spät, dass jemand – ein Jemand mit großen Füßen – seine Pantoffeln genau an der Stelle abgestellt hatte an der sie jetzt stand, oder vielmehr stehen sollte. Aufgrund der Pantoffeln geriet sie ins Stolpern, fiel gegen einen Küchenschrank und stieß, als sie sich an der Kante abstützte, mit dem Ellbogen gegen einen Krug voll Saft. Der Krug wackelte bedenklich, sofort richtete sie sich auf und versuchte das Gefäß festzuhalten, doch – wie auch sonst? - verfehlte den Henkel und gab dem Krug stattdessen den noch fehlenden Schwung über die Kante, sodass er zu Boden fiel und mit einem lauten Scheppern zerbrach.

„Verdammt! Reparo", murmelte sie, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und kickte wütend gegen eine der Pantoffeln. Während der Krug sich wieder zusammensetzte und eine nun scherbenfreie Pfütze auf dem Boden zurückließ, suchte Tonks im Halbdunkel des Raumes nach einem Tuch.

„Noch ein Grund, weshalb man nicht direkt in anderer Leute Häuser appariert, selbst wenn niemand zu Hause ist, den es stören könnte, was? Accio Putztuch!" Tonks fuhr herum und funkelte Remus Lupin, der lässig im Rahmen der Hintertür lehnte, etwas verkniffen lächelte und ihr das Tuch hinhielt, wütend an.

Anstatt nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand zu greifen, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und merkte dabei, dass sie zitterte. Vor Wut und Aufregung über die Peinlichkeit der Szene, aber auch über das was sie in den letzten Stunden durchlebt hatten.

Todesser in Hogwarts, Dumbledore tot, Bill Weasley schwer verletzt – kein Wunder, dass ihre Emotionen hochgekocht waren, dass sie sich nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können und Remus vor den Augen aller, auch der Kinder, mit ihren Gefühlen konfrontiert hatte.

Dabei war es so viel mehr als bloße Gefühle. Es war eine Tatsache. Eine unleugbare Wahrheit, dass sie Remus Lupin liebte. Es war ein Lebensentwurf, in dem er eine feste Rolle einnahm, in dem sie Seite an Seite gingen und in die Zukunft blickten.

Sicher, es hatte als Schwärmerei begonnen, und im letzten Sommer, nach Sirius' Tod, hatte sie das Chaos in ihrer Brust auf ihre Verletzlichkeit geschoben. Als er, Remus, sie tröstend umarmt hatte und sie nicht mehr loslassen, sondern nur ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals hatte vergraben und seinen herben Duft einatmen wollen, hatte sie sich selbst gescholten für ihre Naivität. Verliebt in den viel älteren, abgerissenen Werwolf von einem Mann? Sie, die kluge junge Aurorin mit der einmaligen, anziehenden Ausstrahlung einer Metamorphmagus? Das konnte nicht sein.

Doch als der Schmerz nach Sirius' Verlust mit der Zeit begonnen hatte, sich zurückzuziehen, nur noch schwächer fühlbar war und klare Gedanken zuließ, war das Rumoren in der Magengegend geblieben, wannimmer sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte. Das Flimmern auf ihrer Haut, wenn sie sich zufällig berührten. Sie schien sogar noch tollpatschiger als sonst zu sein wenn er in der Nähe war.

Und nach und nach hatten sich die Gedanken in ihrem Hinterkopf verändert.

Älter als sie? Was machte das schon, hatte Altersunterschied bei Paaren nicht überall Tradition?

Ein Werwolf? Pah! Er konnte damit leben, wieso sie nicht auch?

Arm? Na und? Auch die Weasleys hatten nie viel Geld besessen, und was für eine tolle Familie das war. Und überhaupt, wer braucht schon Geld oder Reichtum, wenn er jemanden an seiner Seite hat, der nicht nur die gleichen Werte vertritt, sondern auch solche Gefühle in einem wachrufen kann?

Ja, mit der Zeit erschien ihr der Gedanke keineswegs mehr abwegig, im Gegenteil.

Aber zu Beginn des Sommers war sie sich noch über gar nichts klar gewesen.

Es war einige Tage nach Sirius Tod passiert. Sie hatte im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf in dem Korridor gestanden, von dem die früheren Kinderzimmer Sirius' und seines Bruders abgingen, und hatte teilnahmslos auf die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Cousins gestarrt. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als die Schuld in ihrer Brust aufstieg und sie niederzudrücken schien. Schuld an seinem Tod, am Tod dieses kühnen und starken Mannes, der in seinem Leben selten Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, glücklich zu sein und es dennoch geschafft hatte, menschlich zu bleiben. Nur wegen ihrer Schwäche war ihm nun die Chance genommen worden, doch noch glücklich zu werden. Hätte sie Bellatrix doch nur schneller geschockt, sie hätte – ein Schluchzen brach sich in ihrer Kehle bahn und sie schlug die Hand auf den Mund, um es zu unterdrücken.

In dieser Sekunde sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie jemand die Treppe heraufstieg, und erkannte gleich darauf Remus. Er sah sie durchdringend und zugleich mitfühlend an. Ohne zu Zögern näherte er sich und legte ihr die schwere, warme Hand auf die Schulter. „Egal was du denkst, es ist nicht deine Schuld", murmelte er, und dann zögerte er doch, blieb einfach stehen und wartete ihre Reaktion ab, denn er wusste, dass sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt war. Dieses Mal wurde sie jedoch nicht wütend. Dafür war kein Platz mehr in ihr, denn sie fühlte bereits Kummer und Scham, und nun, da er sie so sanft berührte, auch noch das Prickeln überall in ihrem Körper, das sie so verwirrte.

Sie sah ihn kurz an und sank dann in seine Arme. „Aber wenn ich nur...", begann sie und ließ zu, dass er die Arme fest um sie schlang und ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte. „Schsch", unterbrach er sie, „nicht jetzt".

Folgsam verstummte sie, viel zu überwältigt von Gefühlen, um etwas zu erwidern, und ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, in denen sie durch die Handflächen, die auf seinem Rücken lagen, seine Wärme spürte, ihre Tränen im Stoff seines Hemdes versickerten und er mit seiner rauen Hand über ihren Kopf strich, wobei die Fingerspitzen jedesmal ihr Gesicht berührten. Nach einigen Augenblicken merkte sie, dass seine Brust bebte. Sie löste sich von ihm, gerade so weit, dass sie in sein Gesicht sehen konnte. In seinen Augen glänzte es verdächtig und seine Züge trugen einen nur allzu bekannten, kummervollen Ausdruck. Seine Lippen zitterten. Tonks' Herz schien von innen ihren Brustkorb sprengen zu wollen, sie spürte es dagegen hämmern, einmal, zweimal, dreimal... „Remus", flüsterte sie. Dann ergriff sie seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog ihn zu sich heran bis seine Lippen die ihren trafen. Er reagierte sofort, seine Lippen erwiderten den Druck und öffneten sich, seine Hände fanden ihre Taille und zogen sie an ihn, hinter ihren Augen brach ein kleines Feuerwerk los als sie sich küssten.

Doch dann war es vorbei. Die Hände, die sie eben noch herangezogen hatten, schoben sie von ihm weg. Seine Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen, beinahe panisch, und er atmete schwer. „Entschuldige, Tonks, das hätte... das war falsch von mir. Tut mir Leid." Er ließ sie los und stürmte die Treppe herunter, ließ sie dort zurück, keuchend, entsetzt, und grenzenlos verwirrt.

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen versuchte sie mehrmals, ihn allein zu sprechen, aber es ergab sich keine Gelegenheit, und schon bald fiel ihr auf, dass er es offenbar vermied, mit ihr allein in einem Raum zu sein. Als sie ihn unter einem Vorwand in den zweiten Stock rief, kam stattdessen Minerva McGonagall mit gezücktem Zauberstab - „ach, Remus dachte Sie bräuchten Hilfe", als sie ihm nach draußen folgen wollte disapparierte er, kaum dass die Haustür hinter ihm zugefallen war, und eines morgens, als sie sich gerade dazu entschlossen hatte, einfach ins Bad zu stürmen während er dort drin war, hörte sie aus der Küche ein Scheppern und einen Schrei und lief sofort in den Keller, um nachzusehen.

Doch nicht genug damit, dass er nicht mit ihr allein sein wollte, auch bei den übrigen Begegnungen und Besprechungen war er ihr gegenüber zurückhaltend, beinahe kühl. Er fühlte sich offenbar unwohl, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Doch dass er sie mit allen Mitteln auf Abstand halten wollte, begriff sie erst später.

Es war auf dem vorletzten Treffen des Ordens, bevor die Schule wieder beginnen sollte, gewesen. Sie alle, mit Ausnahme von Molly Weasley, die bei den Kindern im Fuchsbau war, hatten sich in den Drei Besen in Hogsmeade getroffen und in einer Ecke beisammengesessen, um die Pläne für die kommende Überwachung der Schule und des Dorfes zu besprechen. Tonks saß genau in der Ecke auf der bequemen Lederbank um den Tisch und versuchte, ihre Beine irgendwie bequem um das Tischbein, das ein wenig störte, zu drapieren, während Dumbledore ein Pergament entrollte und seine Feder in das neben ihm schwebende Tintenfass tauchte. Es ging um die Einsatzorte und -zeiten der einzelnen Auroren. Hogsmeade, der Posten, der am dichtesten an Hogwarts war, sollte immer abwechselnd übernommen werden. Hier würde es am Meisten zu tun geben, und immerhin hatten die Mitglieder auch noch eigene Jobs, denen sie nachgehen mussten.

„Tonks, wieso übernimmst du nicht die ersten drei Wochen?", fragte Kingsley direkt und riss Tonks damit aus ihren Gedanken. Dumbledore blickte die Jüngste am Tisch über seine Halbmondgläser auffordernd an. „Im Ministerium ist ja zunächst noch Sommerflaute, und ich erfinde ein paar Außeneinsätze", erklärte der Schwarze seinen Vorschlag. „Klar, gut", nickte Tonks und konnte nicht anders, als einen Seitenblick auf Remus zu werfen, nicht wissend, was sie von ihm erwarten sollte.

Doch mit dem, was er nun sagte, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Er räusperte sich und hob einen Zeigefinger. „Wieso bleibt Tonks nicht das Jahr über hier? Ich bin sicher, dass du das einrichten könntest, Kingsley", ein unschlüssiges Brummen war die Antwort, „dann wäre jemand hier der über alles Bescheid weiß, und wenn wir Treffen in London abhalten, kannst du mit Dumbledore apparieren?" Eine Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen aufgetan als er das sagte, er kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah an ihrem Haar, das heute in rostroten Wellen über ihren Schultern lag, vorbei, anstatt sie anzusehen.

Sie starrte ihn an und brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor sie sich fassen konnte.

Dumbledore lächelte sein unergründliches Lächeln, als er ihren Blick sah, lehnte sich ausnehmend langsam zurück und sah Kingsley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Machbar oder nicht, Auror Shacklebolt?"

Tonks konnte ihre Wut nur mühsam unterdrücken und färbte ihr Haar stattdessen dunkelbraun, als Kingsley zögerte und schließlich sagte „mh, ja, machbar. Das Ministerium möchte ohnehin mehr Sicherheit im Dorf, ich wüsste nicht, weshalb man die Aufgabe nicht mit den entsprechenden Argumenten an Tonks delegieren sollte."

„Wunderbar", meinte Dumbledore und fixierte nun wieder Tonks. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Dora, meine Liebe, machen wir es zu deiner Aufgabe, Harry für die nächsten Monate von Hogsmeade aus zu überwachen. Natürlich bist du jederzeit im Schloss willkommen und ich werde es mir nicht nehmen lassen, dir einen Tee und ein vorzügliches Zitronensorbet zu servieren, solltest du den Wunsch verspüren, mich in meinem Büro aufzusuchen."

Beinahe am Tisch starrten nun Tonks an, einige neidisch, einige erwartungsvoll, und nur mühsam konnte sie verhindern, komplett rot anzulaufen, als sie merkte dass Remus nun zu Boden starrte. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, als sie mit den Schultern zuckte und möglichst lässig „Selbstverständlich, kein Problem", murmelte, und sah, dass sein Gesicht sich erneut zu einer Grimasse verzog.

Nach dem Treffen packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn in eine Seitengasse, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, zu disapparieren."

„Remus, was genau sollte das?", zischte sie, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Was soll das heißen, 'Tonks kann doch hierbleiben'? Seit wann hast du so etwas zu entscheiden? Und wieso willst du, dass ich hier bin? So weit weg von euch anderen wie nur möglich? Ich-"

„Nym-pha-do-ra", unterbrach er sie und sprach dabei jede Silbe ihres verhassten Namens so deutlich aus wie er konnte, „hast du es schon vergessen? Immerhin warst DU es, die MICH geküsst hat! Du bist verwirrt, deine Gefühle gehen mit dir durch, aber hör mir zu, bitte, verrenn dich da nicht in irgendwas!"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich nun, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Ich merke doch, was mit dir los ist. Du suchst meine Nähe, und ich bin sicher dass du nur Trost brauchst, und... aber ich bin es nicht, okay? Ich bin kein Mann für dich, also schlag dir das aus dem Kopf solange es noch nicht wehtut. Werde dir über deine Gefühle klar, sei vernünftig. Das wird dir leichter fallen, wenn du mich nicht jeden Tag siehst. Und... und mir auch", sagte er mit einem traurigen, schiefen Lächeln.

Sie wollte antworten, doch er fuhr fort. „Hör zu. Wir waren alle in einer Ausnahmesituation. Sirius ist gestorben. Er war mein Freund, dein Verwandter, und dann war er plötzlich weg. Es ist doch normal, dass du dich dann an den nächsten, der da ist, wendest. Aber du bist verwirrt, du trauerst noch. Überstürze nichts. Warte, bis du über den Verlust von Sirius hinweg bist. Du hast hier eine Aufgabe, die dich ablenken wird, und genug Abstand zu allem. Ich kann immer dein Freund sein, so wie Sirius es war. Das werden alle im Orden. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, werden wir da sein."

Er hielt sie nun an den Schultern fest und sein anfängliches aufgebrachtes Zischen war zu einem ruhigen, beinahe liebevollen Tonfall geworden. Er gab ihr einige Augenblicke Zeit, um zu antworten, doch sie sagte nichts. Zu sehr hatte sie das gesagte verletzt, und dann war da noch die leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die flüsterte „er hat Recht, er weiß es besser als du, lass ihn gehen, das ist besser für dich."

Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Die Hände, die vorher in seinen Umhang gekrallt waren, sanken herab und baumelten gefühllos an ihren Seiten. „Okay", nuschelte sie beinahe unhörbar und ignorierte den schmerzhaften Ball in ihrem Innern, zu dem sich ihre Eingeweide bei diesem Wort zusammenzog.

„Gut. Schön, dass du vernünftig bist." Remus ließ ihre Schultern los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Er wandte sich ab, um zu disapparieren, doch hielt dann in der Bewegung inne. „Du bist einzigartig, Tonks", murmelte er und blickte sie niedergeschlagen an. Dann war er verschwunden.

* * *

In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten spürte Tonks kaum etwas anderes in sich als eben jene Niedergeschlagenheit, die in seinen Augen gestanden hatte.

Je mehr sie über ihn nachdachte, desto mehr vermisste sie ihn. Sein etwas schiefes Lächeln, wenn ihre Haarspitzen kurz die Farbe wechselten, genauso wie sein herzhaftes Lachen, wenn jemand einen Witz gemacht hatte. Sein Gesicht, faltig und vernarbt, das immer, wenn er gerade nichts besonderes dachte oder sich unbeobachtet fühlte, einen kummervollen Ausdruck trug. Die Art, wie er sich mit dem Handrücken das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen hob, wenn er etwas interessantes hörte.

Nein, auch mit nochsoviel Vernunft kam sie nicht zu einem anderen Ergebnis: Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn so, wie er war, erschöpft, abgerissen, mit Falten im Gesicht und grauen Strähnen im Haar.

Das Feuer, das in ihrer Brust loderte, am Morgen, wenn der erste Gedanke nach dem Aufwachen ihm galt, genauso wie am Abend, wenn sie im Dunklen sein Gesicht vor sich sah, dieses Feuer tobte verheißungsvoller, unbändiger, aufregender als alles was sie je gefühlt hatte. Sie stellte sich vor, dass die Decke, die sie berührte, sein Körper war, der Windhauch in ihrem Haar seine Lippen, und das Laken seine Hände, die ihren Körper liebkosten. Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe überkam sie in diesen Momenten, sie wollte ihn berühren, ihn riechen, ihn schmecken.

Sie wusste: Sie liebte diesen Mann. Mehr, als sie je irgendwen geliebt hatte.

Und dennoch war dort immer, wenn sie sich den Gedanken an ihn hingab, irgendwann der kalte Stich in ihrem Magen: Er will dich nicht.

Sie ging beinahe halbherzig ihrer Arbeit nach, war froh, wenn sie sich auf etwas konzentrieren, von IHM ablenken konnte, verlor alle Freude daran, sich Haarfarben oder Gesichtsformen auszudenken, und lief mit gesenkten Kopf mit mausbraunem Haar umher, und das Lächeln, das ihr sonst so selbstverständlich auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, fühlte sich falsch und schief an.

Bei den Ordenstreffen achtete er darauf, nicht neben ihr oder gar direkt gegenüber zu sitzen, und sah sie nicht an. Für sie wurde es bald unerträglich, doch auch auf seinem Gesicht sah sie weder Entspannung noch Gleichgültigkeit, und ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er stets zusammenzuckte, sobald sie das Wort ergriff.

Bei einem Abendessen „unter Frauen" Anfang Dezember hatte Molly Weasley erzählt, dass Remus noch niedergeschlagener, ruhiger und reizbarer war als ohnehin schon, und dass sie zunächst natürlich Sirius' Tod dafür verantwortlich gemacht hatte, sich aber kaum vorstellen konnte, dass ein Mann wie Remus Lupin so ein Ereignis nicht verarbeiten könne. „Ist dir etwas an ihm aufgefallen, Liebes?"

Tonks sog scharf die Luft ein und errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Ich...nein, s-so gut kenne ich ihn ja nicht", murmelte sie und starrte in ihre Kaffeetasse.

Molly errstarte einen Augenblick. Dann, mit der Intuition der siebenfachen Mutter schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. „Kindchen, du willst doch nicht sagen, du und Remus...?"

Tonks sah sie an, konnte jedoch kein Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht der Freundin erkennen. Das war eher ein verzückter Glanz, der da in ihren Augen schimmerte. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen, und nach einigen Sekunden der Stille sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Nein, nicht Remus und ich. Nur ich. Er... Er will mich nicht. Er sagt, ich sei unvernünftig und zu jung, ich würde mich verrennen, und dass" Sie zögerte einen Moment, „dass ich nur nach seiner Nähe suchte weil wir alle getrauert haben, und weil ich mir die Schuld an Sirius' – aber so ist es nicht! Ich glaube, ich... Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn." Und als sie diese Worte endlich ausgesprochen hatte und ihren Klang hörte, spürte sie, wie sich trotz aller Verzweiflung, die ihre Brust zusammenschnürte, trotz des Schmerzes wegen der dauernden Zurückweisung, ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Ein breites, glückseliges Grinsen, das auch nicht verschwand, als ihre Lippen zu zittern begannen und ihr Tränen die Wangen herabliefen und sie laut lachte, ein befreiendes Lachen, wie sie es seit Monaten nicht getan hatte und mit welchem sich ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Entschlossenheit in ihr festsetzte.

Als sie sich wenig später verabschiedete und Molly trotz der Kälte die Tür hinter ihr nicht sofort schloss, sondern noch hinterherblickte, bis Tonks vom Hof verschwunden war, fühlte sie, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen frei atmen konnte. Es gab nun jemanden, der wusste wie es ihr ging, und was viel wichtiger war, jemanden der sie verstand.

Das Hochgefühl dauerte bis zum letzten Ordenstreffen vor Weihnachten. Erneut trafen sie sich in den Drei Besen, und sei es aufgrund der Vorweihnachtszeit oder weil draußen ein eisiger Wind wehte, auf jeden Fall mussten sie sich diesmal um einen kleineren Tisch drängen, was Madame Rosmerta zwar bedauerte, aber Dumbledore nur abnickte mit den Worten „es wird ohnehin ein kurzes Beisammensein, schließlich ist bald Weihnachten". Auch wenn Tonks den Zusammenhang nicht ganz verstand, sollte es ihr recht sein. Sie blickte sich am Tisch um und sofort fiel ihr auf, dass Remus nicht da war. Zunächst war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, da kämpfte er sich durch das Gedränge und setzte sich, den Schal abwickelnd und sich entschuldigend und etwas zerstreut wirkend, auf den einzigen noch freien Platz – direkt neben Tonks. Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte geradeaus direkt auf Professor McGonagallm die glücklicherweise in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

Als Remus sich endlich seiner klammen Winterkleider entledigt hatte und im üblichen schäbigen Umhang in die Runde blickte, saß er merkwürdig steif da, von seiner Sitznachbarin abgewandt, und vermied es wie gewohnt, sie anzusehen.

Von dem Treffen selbst bekam Tonks kaum etwas mit, sie starrte vor sich hin und war damit beschäftigt, die Anwesenheit des Mannes neben ihr auszublenden. Sie war sich dennoch sicher, das jeder ihren Herzschlag hören konnte und das nicht zu unterdrückende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte.

Erst, als Professor Dumbledore schließlich sagte „nun, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ich bin sicher, mein Deckel verträgt noch eine Runde Butterbier für alle, bevor Madame Rosmerta mich wegen Zechprellerei des Lokals verweist" und die Wirtin nur Augenblicke später die vollen Gläser auf dem Tisch verteilte, erwachte Tonks aus ihrer Trance. Sie murmelte einen Dank in Richtung Dumbledore und wollte nach dem nächsten Glas greifen. Da durchzuckte es sie wie ein Blitz, Remus hatte nach demselben Glas gegriffen und ihre Hände berührten sich für einen Moment. Doch nicht nur das, sie spürte, wie auch Remus zusammenzuckte und sein Oberschenkel für einen Moment gegen ihren gedrückt wurde, und ein angenehmes Ziehen breitete sich von dort in ihren ganzen Körper aus. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war Lupin aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Winterumhang und seinen Schal gepackt und verkündete, er müsse leider gehen, wünsche aber allen ein recht frohes Fest und verschwand wieder in dem Gedränge Richtung Ausgang.

Tonks blickte ihm nach und fühlte sich aufgekratzt und zugleich leer. Der Gefühlscocktail, der eben noch durch ihre Adern gerauscht war, war verschwunden, und ihre Hände fühlten sich kalt an. Dennoch, wenn er so heftig reagierte, konnte es ihm nicht gleichgültig sein, oder?

Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Butterbier und war froh, dass Dumbledore gerade für seine Aussage, Butterbier möge zwar eigentlich für Kinder sein, aber es gäbe nichts was einen im Winter so gut durchwärme, von den Anderen zustimmendes Lächeln erntete, denn so fiel niemandem auf, wie sie glückselig in sich hineingrinste.

Als sie an diesem Abend unter der Dusche stand und das Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen unter den heißen Strahl hielt, dachte sie noch immer über Remus' Reaktion nach.

Irgendetwas musste da sein, sonst hätte er einfach die Hand zurückgezogen und fertig, das war ihr klar. Und dann war da die Wärme seines Schenkels... Bei dem Gedanken daran spürte sie erneut das vertraute Ziehen in ihrem Inneren. Sie stellte sich vor, das Wasser, dass ihren Körper herabrann, seien seine Hände, und fuhr die Spur mit ihren eigenen Händen nach. Fast konnte sie ihn riechen, ihn fühlen. Ihre Hände glitten über die feuchte Haut, zunächst von den Schultern zu ihren Schenkeln, über den Po und den Bauch, schließlich seufzte sie auf, als sie – nein, er – mit der Handfläche über ihre Brüste strich, deren Spitzen sich bereits aufgerichtet hatten und sich der Berührung entgegenzustrecken schienen. Schließlich glitt die andere Hand über die Innenseite ihrer Beine und hinauf, dorthin wo sie sich trafen, dorthin wo es heiß war, und die Berührung ließ sie aufstöhnen. Noch immer wurden ihre Brustwarzen von vorwitzigen Fingern gereizt, sie verbreiteten bereits ein Kribbeln bis hoch in ihren Nacken, wo sie statt Wassertropfen seine Lippen zu spüren meinte, und die Finger an ihrer Klitoris erhöhten ihren Druck und ihr Tempo, sandten Wellen durch ihren ganzen Körper, ihre Haut prickelte überall dort wo sie seine Haut zu berühren schien, ihr leises Keuchen hallte in dem gekachelten Raum wider und – sie erstarrte, als der Wasserstrahl plötzlich kalt wurde, nur einen Moment, und dann wieder warm, doch das Gefühl von eben war verschwunden. Sie war allein. Allein, nass, mit vom Wasser aufgequollenen Fingern und Seifenschaum, der ihre Füße umspülte.

Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, aller Energie beraubt da war nur noch die Leere und die Einsamkeit. Sie schlug mit einer Hand wütend gegen die Fliesen, bevor sie sich an der kalten Wand abstütze,die andere vors Gesicht schlug und in hemmungsloses Schluchzen ausbrach.

Später, als sie endlich etwas Ruhe in sich fand, wurde sie wütend auf sich selbst. Wütend, dass sie ihren Gefühlen so ausgeliefert, diesem Mann so machtlos gegenüber war.

Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild mit den mausbraunen, feuchten Haaren an und dachte laut: „Und jetzt reißt du dich zusammen, Nymphadora, und lässt das nicht mehr mit dir machen."

Und wie zur Zustimmung sah sie im Spiegel, wie ihr Haar kurz scharlachrot aufleuchtete, bevor es wieder mausbraun dalag.


End file.
